ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Amnesia
Einleitung= Ruhe ist das was ihr sucht, sucht nicht sondern findet, findet das Bardenhaus, da findet ihr es raus, die Ruhe und die Musik, ja so ruht ihr euch da aus, geht in die Kelchkuppe, des 10. Bezirks, erholt euch sanft in dem 8 Haus. Es gibt viel zu hören, riechen und schmecken, drum lass euch von den Düften nicht ab schrecken. Lass eure Sinnen fliegen und euch verzaubern, Amnesia ist im Stande eure Verstand zu rauben. Geht an die Theke bestellt was ihr wollt, aber gebt acht das euch nicht zu fest der Kopf wegrollt. Gebt Zusätze mit rein, oder eben auch nicht. Die stärke bestimmt ihr, nicht wir kleinen Wicht. Darum gebt acht, das ihr nirgendwo er wacht und euch wundert, wo ihr euch gerade befindet. Wir Bieten Unterhaltung in einem Stimmungsvollen Ambiente, mit vielen verschieden Arten von Musik. Jeder Barde und Künstler ist bei uns Willkommen und jeder darf mal auftreten wenn er Lust und das nötigen können dazu hat. Auch Neulinge sind bei uns Willkommen um ihre Musik Künste weiter zu verfeinern. Der Coffee Shop nach Amsterdamer Art im Zimmer 1 bleibt erhalten und darf gerne aufgesucht werden. * Barden Bar und Coffee Shop (Wir haben immer am letzten Samstag im Monat Offen von 20 Uhr-1 Uhr) *Siehe Wiki Kalender http://de.ff14-shiva.wikia.com/wiki/Eventkalender * Wir öffnen aber auch für Anlässe wie Junggesellen-Feier oder andere private Veranstaltungen *Durch den Monat für offene RP's per Anfrage durch anflüster! Waffen sind strickt verboten wir sind eine Bar in der Moko-Gras (Hanf) geraucht wird und keine kein Wettkampfhalle! Gebt die Waffen an der Garderobe bei A'lanara ab, am ende vom Abend könnt ihr sie wieder dort abholen. (Bei vergessenen Waffen werden wir diese 1 Mond-Monat auf die Seite legen, ihr könnt sie so abholen kommen. Nach einem Mond-Monat werden sie in unsere Schmiede eingeschmolzen da wir kein Waffenlager haben wollen in der Garderobe.) Im Haus trägt nur der Sicherheitsdienst Waffen! Wer sich nicht an die Regeln hält wird aus dem Haus verwiesen, bei Handgreiflichkeiten setzten wir sogar das Hausrecht durch! Und im schlimmstenfalls droht sogar ein Hausverbot. 20170912230033 1.jpg 20170912225906 1.jpg 20170912225945 1.jpg 20170912225923 1.jpg |-| Personal= * Wir haben einen Stammkunden KK. Bei Interesse um dort rein zu kommen, bitte Sadras Seht oder Yuki Yung Anflüstern. * Wir suchen auch noch Personal für den Betrieb! Wenn ihr Interesse habt, könnt ihr euch gerne bei uns melden! * Wir suchen immer wieder Barden und Künstler aller Arten die Auftreten wollen. Sei es Musik, Magie oder alles was euch sonst noch so einfällt ist willkommen auf der Bühne. Einfach per Flüster bei uns melden! * Bitte beachtet das wir zu Event Zeiten keine Zeit für Bewerbungen haben. Meldet euch bitte durch den Monat bei uns. Es folgt eine Bewerbung Auftritt oder Gespräch IC und Abklärung OOC des Events! (1 Tag vor dem Event nehme ich keine Gesuche mehr an, also meldet euch bitte rechtzeitig bei Interesse!) * Yuki Yung (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * Sadras Yung (Seht) (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * Sadras Yung (Seht) (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * Lyra Rhiki (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * Momiji Al'bhed (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * Linnia Seno (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * Rikkard Core (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) *'NPC A'keros Tia' (Selbst ausspielbar) Ein Junger 18 Jähriger Goldtatzen Kater aus dem Stamm der A'hns. Etwas verwegen aber immer Freundlich zu allen. Hat stehts ein lächeln auf den Lippen. Wobei man nie genau weis was er geraden denkt beim lächeln. * Zerras Uralon (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * Zefires Elessar (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK) *'NPC A'lanara Yhisa' (Selbst ausspielbar) Eine 22 Jährige Goldtatze die stehts Freundlich ist und immer lächelt. Kann aber auch etwas schreckhaft sein und verkrümelt sich gerne hinter die Theke wenn es im Laden lauter zu und her geht als sonst. * Sakura Mitsusawa (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * Yurika Kuromoto (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * NPC A'sinara Yhisa (selbst ausspielbar) Ein 28 Jährige Goldtatze die stehts ein offenes Ohr und eine guten Rat auf lager hat. Sie ist auch in der Band Tätig aber nur wenn gerade Konzert ist oder die Proben statt finden. Sonst steht sie gelassen an der Bar rum und wir euch gerne eure Drinks bringen. Ehefrau von A'neron Nhun * Yuki Yung (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * Flamie Black (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * A'sinara Yhisa (Durch Barden ausspielbar) Piano, Drehleier, Flöte, Blockflöte und Querflöte. Kann aber auch Singen. In der Band wenn sie Musik macht, ist sie Ruhig und konzentriert. Sie hat eine Gabe am Klavier und an der Flöte. Beides lässt sie frohlocken wie keine andere. * A'neron Nhun (Durch Barden ausspielbar) Gitarre, Geige, Harfe, Horn, Trommel und Rassel. Kann aber auch Singen. Der 29 Jährige Goldtatzen Kater ist eher Still und in sich gekehrt. Der schwarzhaarige Kater fast sagt nie was aber wenn er mal die Klappe auf bekommt dann haben seine Worte Gewicht. In der Band ist er der Fels der Ruhe der alles zusammen hält. Ehemann von A'sinara * A'kanore Tia (Durch Barden ausspielbar) Harfe,Blass Instrumente, Kanun, Gitarre,Geige so wie Bass. Kann aber auch Singen. Der blonde 19 Jährige Goldtatzen Kater ist Quirlig und lebhaft. Oft laut und unübersichtlich, geht er an sein leben ran. Aber sobald die Musik erklingt wird auch er ruhiger. Er versucht gerade seinen Platz im Stamm der A'hns zu finden. Da leider zu wenig Stellplätze für 6 Gehilfen da sind, muss man sich diese leider wohl oder übel vorstellen. Aber nicht so wild, wir werden sie hier etwas beschreiben. * A'lmuria Bhrans (Durch Barden ausspielbar) Gitarre, Geige, Flöte, Querflöte, Harfe und Drehleier Die 22 Jährige rothaarige Goldtatze mit den blauen Augen, ist neu dabei. Sie Musiziert für ihr leben gerne darum macht sie das auch oft im Stamm und Unterhält ihre Leute damit beim Arbeiten. Sie ist Fröhlich und lebhaft außer sie macht Musik da wird sie sanft. Schwester von A'lerion Tia und A’lisarin Bhrans * Blau Haariger Goldtatze Kater: A'lerion Tia (Durch Barden ausspielbar) Harfe, Trommel, Blass Instrumente, Dudelsack und Didgeridoo Der 18 Jährige Blau haarige Goldtatzen Kater macht nicht lieber als auf seine Schwestern auf zu passen. Wobei er bei seiner Älteren Schwester oft ins Fettnäpfchen tritt. Er lacht gerne musiziert oft mit seiner großen Schwester mit und macht nichts lieber als ab und an Unfug zu stiften. Er ist eher ein Freigeist in seinem Wesenszug. * Blau Haarige Goldtatze: A’lisarin Bhrans (Durch Barden ausspielbar) Tanzen, Rassel, Xylophon und Harfe Kann aber auch Singen Das Jüngste Mitglied der Truppe. Mit ihren 16 Jahren ist sie recht lebhaft und Quirlig. Kann aber auch sehr still und nachdenklich sein. Sie liebt es zu den Klängen ihr Geschwister zu Tanzen und zu Singen. Die Blau haarige Goldtatze ist das Nesthäkchen des Dreier Gespans. * Sakrua Mithsusawa (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * NPC A'somodia Bhras Die 42 Jährige Miqo'te ist die Mutter des Dreier Gespans. Sie hilft im Coffee Shop und ist dort die Verkäuferin. Eher eine Stille und ruhige Katze mit strahlend blauen durchdringenden Augen. Ehefrau von A'kahogon Nhun * Leah Farron (inaktiv) (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * NPC A'nrestor Tia (Selbst ausspielbar) Der Jüngere Bruder von A'neron Nhun. mit seine 23 Jahren ist er eher der klein. Er liebt es zu Fischen und still am Wasser zu sitzen und dem Wetter zu zusehen. Wobei das in letzter Zeit etwas einbüßen musste seit der ihm Krämerladen arbeitet. Aber die Arbeit bringt Gil für den Stamm und für den Aufbau also macht er es gerne. Steht freundlich und hilfsbereit bei Fragen. * Heilerin und Hebamme A'amada Yhisa (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * Heilerin und in der Lehre Yuki Yung (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * NPC A'brios Tia Verkäufer (Selbst ausspielbar) Der 35 Jährige Kater wirkt durch seine Weißen Haare schon recht alt. Dabei ist er eigentlich sehr fit und agil, nur kommt das Leider durch die Kleidung nicht so rüber. Er wirkt sehr förmlich und Steif durch den Anzug und der Brille. Schon leicht rechthaberisch aber so wirkt es nur. Wenn Hilfe gebraucht wird ist er sofort am start und tut was er kann. Er verkauft auch die Tränke, Arzneien und alles was ihr sonst braucht. Nur für die Speziellen die man nach fragen muss wird er nicht weiter helfen. Dafür müsst ihr schon direkt A'amada Yhisa oder Yuki Yung anflüstern und nach fragen ob sie zeit haben. * Schmied Meister Sadras Yung (Seht) (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * Goldschmied und Lehrling Duke Vulcanos (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) * NPC Verkäufer Schmiede Reogadyn Rago (Selbst ausspielbar) Der große Roegadyn mit seinen Weißen Haaren ist 45 Jahre alt. Seinem Schmied Meister ist er treu ergeben, jedenfalls seid einem Vorfall. Er kann sehr direkt und Deutlich sein und nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund. Bei ihm könnt ihr die Fertigen Waffen abholen, kleiner Reparaturen Standard Waffen Fertigen lassen. * NPC Helferin Hyuran Jalier (Selbst ausspielbar) Die kleine zierliche Hyuran ist 23 Jahre alt. Sie ist stehts Freundlich aber auch leicht zurückhaltend. Dazu ist sie Pflichtbewusst und hilft ihrem Schmied Meister wo sie nur kann, in dem sie Material beschafft und Hilfestellung leistetet beim Giessen. * NPC Goldschmiede Verkäuferin A'strioa Yhisa (Selbst ausspielbar) Die 39 Jährige Goldtatze mit ihren Grauen Haaren ist sehr still und zurückhaltend. Ihr lächeln wirkt eher scheu aber auch freundlich. Sie hilft im Goldschmied Laden als Verkäuferin und wird euch gerne Helfen den Passenden Ring, Kette, Ohrring oder Armreif zu finden und zu verkaufen. Ehefrau von A'kahogon Nhun * Sadras Yung (Seht) (erreichbar durch anflüstern, Stammkunde KK oder über die Bar.) 20161214140310 1.jpg 20170913205654 1.jpg 20170306153647 1.jpg 20170918154216_1.jpg 20161202175630 1.jpg 20170913205851 1.jpg 20170205200051 1.jpg 20170209105358 1.jpg 20161008130212 1.jpg 20170219221058 1.jpg 20170912225856_1.jpg 20170912224343_1.jpg 20170912224422_1.jpg 20170915193029_1.jpg 20170915193044_1.jpg 20170915193059_1.jpg 20170912230603_1.jpg 20170912224239_1.jpg 20170916004126_1.jpg 20170205165422_1.jpg 20170205165435_1.jpg 20170208123638_1.jpg |-| Barden Bar Amnesia= Der Garten darf genutzt werden, Macht es euch gemeindlich. Der NPC A'keros Tia wird eure wünsche erfüllen, oder ihr kommt rein und holt euch was. Der Sicherheitsdienst draußen wie drin werden euch gerne weiter helfen wenn ihr Fragen habt oder Hilfe braucht. Nur nicht zu sehr ärgern, sie sind befugt auch mal durch zu greifen. Zur Event Zeiten stehen 1-2 Angestellte drinnen an der Theke die Tickets verkaufen, euch weiter helfen und Infos zum Abend geben. Bei Unklarheiten einfach nach fragen. Der Preis für den Event-Abend ist immer gleich. An der Ticket Theke bedient euch: Zerras Uralon Preis fürs Ticket: 45 Gil plus Getränk nach Wahl (am Ticket ist der Getränke Bon.) Bezahlt wird an der Kasse. Die Waffen/Instrumente werden an der Garderobe abgegeben egal ob echte oder stumpfe, oder solche die als Instrumente aus gespielt werden. Warum man auch immer eine Harfe/Instrument mit an ein laufendes Konzert nehmen muss ist mir immer noch schleierhaft? *leicht am Kopf Kratzen* Am ende des Abends werden diese wieder an der Garderobe, zurück gegeben. An der Garderobe steht eine Freundliche Miqo'te Namens A'larana Yhisa die eure Waffen lagert und ihr diese am ende des Abends dort abholen könnt. Vergessene Waffen werden 10 Tage aufbewahrt, was kein Problem ist da der Laden durch den Monat immer offen steht für offene RP's. Wenn sie nicht abgeholt werden, werden diese nach 10 Tagen in der Schmiede eingeschmolzen. Im Eingangs Bereich findet ihr die Bar und alles was mit Essen und Trinken zutun hat. Durch den Monat steht dort die Miqo'te A'sinara Yhisa. Bedinen wird euch an der Bar: *Sakura Mitsusawa *Yurika Kuromoto *A'renao Nhun 20170912224353 1.jpg 20170912224359 1.jpg 20170912224406 1.jpg 20170912224422 1.jpg 20170912224440 1.jpg 20170915195908_1.jpg 20170912224454_1.jpg 20170912224343_1.jpg 20170912224331 1.jpg (Der Moko-Gras Tee ist mit Vorsicht zu genießen da er Halluzinogene Wirkungen haben kann) Bei Nachfragen können die Tees auch mit Pilzen (Wolkenpilz) angereichter werden. Beliefert von Ewigen der Jungfer (Achterburg in Limsa Lomisa) Betreiberin Ciell Zennah Beliefert von Ewigen der Jungfer (Achterburg in Limsa Lomisa) Betreiberin Ciell Zennah Beliefert von Ewigen der Jungfer (Achterburg in Limsa Lomisa) Betreiberin Ciell Zennah |} |} Hier werden unsere Spezialangebote für Spezielle Events eingetragen, die nicht immer auf der Regulären Karte erhältlich sind. |} Wird nicht bedient kommt an die Bar holt euch eure Getränke und das Essen und sucht euch ein angenehmes Plätzchen. Oben hat es genug Sitz Möglichkeiten und eine kleine Raucher Ecke. Das große schöne Aquarium lädt einem zum träumen ein so beruhigend wirken die Fische die darin schwimmen. So bald der Auftritt startet wir 30 Minuten vorher eine Gong erklingen. Somit heißt es sich eine guten Platz im Konzertsaal zu suchen ehe der Auftritt beginnt. 20170912224613_1.jpg 20170912224535_1.jpg 20170912224559_1.jpg 20170912224546_1.jpg |-| Bühnenbereich= Wir öffnen um 20 Uhr den Laden und lassen die Leute rein. 30 Minuten bevor das Konzert beginnt (21.30 Uhr) werden wir ein Gong erklingen lassen und eine Ansage wird zu hören sein. Der nächste Gong erklingt 15 Minuten später somit sollte genug Zeit da seine das sich jeder eine schönen Platz suchen kann. Um 22 Uhr erklingt der 3 und letzte Gong in dem Moment werden auch die Lichter runter gedreht. Das Konzert Dauert 3 Stunden also bis 1 Uhr. Die Playlist findet ihr hier: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9EQZIAHxvvXpLXBaWMID8g/playlists Um 1 Uhr machen wir Feierabend und schenken die letzte Runde aus. Ab da steht dann wieder A'sinara oben an der Bar oder die Bar Leute die noch etwas weiter RP wollen. Denkt daran das die Stücke immer 3-5 mal abgespielt werden je nach Länge des Stücks, damit genug Zeit vorhanden ist zwischen durch Emots zu schreiben. Genauso damit die Anwesenden auch reagieren können. Vom Zeitpunkt in dem der Link erscheint bis zum Start des ersten Emots dauert es 10 Sekunden. Diese Zeit brauchen wir Barden um mit der Musik und den Emots so wie den Tänze Agieren zu können. Wir werden weiter mit Musikalischen Unterstützung arbeiten mit Ausnahmen es kommt ein Barde daher da so eine Abend hinlegen will und kann der rein nur aus Emots besteht. Das ist Jedem Barden selbst überlassen!!! Klar können einige Besser schreiben als andere, aber es sollte doch auch jedem mal die Möglichkeit geben sich aus zu testen und zu üben. Wie erwähnt wir arbeiten weiter mit Musikalischen Einlagen, da es eine Ausgangsort ist und wir von der FG finden das da Musik hingehört. Lasst euch nicht entmutigen auch wenn es mal viel Kritik hageln wird. Jeder hat klein angefangen und alles muss gelernt werden. -Versucht euch Stücke aus zu suchen die ihr gut umschreiben und erklären könnt. -Versucht Textpassagen mit ein zu Bauen und die Emotionen rüber zu bringen die im Stück vorkommen. -Und denkt an die Band, die Instrumenten und diese mit einzubauen. Alles ist erlaubt was mit Musik zu tun hat, für zwei Stunden gehört die Bühne dem Barden der Auftritt. (Wichtig was wir letztes mal bemerkt haben das ein Problem war. Der Barde schreibt immer im Ruf-Chat, damit seine Emots nicht untergehen in dem schnelle Chat-verlauf.) Die Eigene Hausband unterstütz den Barden bei seinem Auftritt Denkt daran sie bei eurem Auftritt mit in die Emots mit ein zu bauen. *A'sinara Yhisa: Piano, Drehleier, Flöte, Blockflöte und Querflöte. Kann aber auch Singen. *A'neron Tia: Harfe, Gitarre, Horn, Trommel und Rassel *A'kanore Tia: Harfe,Blass Instrumente, Kanun, Gitarre, Geige so wie Bass. Kann aber auch Singen. Neu dabei: Diese NPC sieht man leider nicht da man nur für 3 Gehilfen Stellplätze haben! *Rothaarige Goldtatz A'smuria Bhrans: Gitarre, Flöte, Harfe *Blau Haariger Goldtatze Kater A'lerion Tia: Harfe, Trommel, Blass Instrument *Blau Haarige Goldtatze A’lisarin Bhrans: Singen, Tanzen, Rassel, Xylophon 20170912224635 1.jpg 20170912224732 1.jpg 20170912224753 1.jpg 20170915193029_1.jpg 20170915193044_1.jpg 20170915193051_1.jpg 20170915193059_1.jpg 20170915193111_1.jpg 20170501181817_1.jpg 20170501182301_1.jpg 20170430235114_1.jpg 20170430235118_1.jpg 20170914222731_1.jpg 20170914224550_1.jpg 20170914223809_1.jpg |-| Coffee Shop= Im 1 Zimmer findet ihr den kleine bereich in dem ihr euch mit Tabak, Moko-Gras, Pfeifen, Bongs oder auch klein Utensilien eindecken könnt. Selbst Feuerzeuge aus Metal die von den Schmieden hergestellt werden. Werden hier angeboten auf Bestellung sogar mit besonderen Motiven. An der Gemütlichen Sitzecke lässt es sich gut abhängen und reden. Selbstverständlich dürft ihr in diesem Teil des Ladens rauchen. Falls wir mal nicht griff bereit wären durch den Monat darf auch gerne die Miqo'te A'somdia anspielen. Am Event Abend steht Sakura Mitsusawa hinter der Theke und wird euch bedienen. Wird von unseren Goldschmieden hergestellt in der Goldschmiede. Bei Spezial Motiven auf Wunsch dauert es eine Moment. Je nach Motiv 1 Stunden- 1 Monat. |} * Sakura Mitsusawa * NPC A'somodia Bhras * Am Event Abend (Konzert) * Nach Absprache (offenes RP) * Jeder Zeit durch den NPC 20170912230522_1.jpg 20170912230517_1.jpg 20170912230531_1.jpg 20170912230542_1.jpg 20170912230613_1.jpg 20170913104934_1.jpg 20170913104957_1.jpg 20170913105033_1.jpg 20170913105058_1.jpg 20170912230646_1.jpg 20170913105143_1.jpg 20170912230603_1.jpg |-| Krämer Laden= Weiter bieten euch im hinteren Laden Alchemie, Kräuter, Früchte und selbst Gemüse an. Neu auch Fische in allen Sorten und Varianten da wir durch Leah Farron und Sadras Seht auch Fischer rein bekommen haben die Regelmäßig angeeln gehen. Egal ob frisch oder getrocknet bei uns könnt ihr alles Kaufe was die Natur zu bieten hat. Das umfangreiche Sortiment wurde lange zusammengestellt und wir versuchen uns so gut es geht an den Alchemie Beruf so wie Gärtner Beruf zu halten. Die meisten Sachen werden euch durch das Spiel vertraut sein. Neben bei bieten wir aber auch selbst zusammengestellt Tränke, Tinkturen, Salben und weite Sachen an die ihr selbst raus finden dürft. Ich hoffe durch das ist für jeden was dabei. Egal ob für einen Alchemisten, Koch oder einfach nur für Abenteurer die ihren Bestand aufstocken wollen für unterwegs. Selbst Grimoire für Hermetiker und Ruten für Druiden bieten wir an. Kommt rein seht euch um und findet das Richtige für euch. Wir werden euch gerne bedienen und beraten bei Fragen. * Yurika Kuromoto * NPC A'lestro Tia * Per Anfrage durch das FG Mitglied oder FG Leitung * Immer offen (Durch den NPC) 20170912220704_1.jpg|Regal 1 und 2 linke Seite von der Eingangs Türe 20170912220651_1.jpg|Fass Regal mit dem Wasser, Öle und Essig 20170912220715_1.jpg|Regal 1 und 2 rechte Seite von der Eingangs Tür 20170912220737_1.jpg|Bücherregal mit den Grimoire, Kodex und Berufs Bücher 20170912220745_1.jpg|Safe Magische Tinte Lager 20170912220623_1.jpg|Krämer Regal links neben dem Aquarium 20170912220632_1.jpg|Fisch Tank (Aquarium) 20170912220640_1.jpg|Krämer Regal Rechts neben dem Aquarium 20170912224239_1.jpg|NPC A'lestro Tia Falls Gegenstände die erhältlich sind gebraucht werden, könnt ihr mit den Mats oder den Materialpreis zu uns kommen wir stellen die auch gerne für euch her. (Auf Wunsch auch neu Kombinierbar dauert aber paar Tage.) (Auf Wunsch neu mischbar. Kann im Laden schnell gemacht werden oder bei speziellen Sachen kann es bis zu einer Woche dauern.) |} *Verschieden Farbtöne erhältlich auf Anfrage auch spezielle Farben. Einfach an der Kasse nachfragen. *Je nach Wunsch sind auch andere Shampoo-Kombinationen zusammenstellbar. Dauer 1 Woche. *Geschmacksrichtungen Shampoo: La Noscea Orange, Honigzitrone, Feenapfel, Ananas Kokosnuss. * Seife, Duschgel, Body-Lotion und Massageöle * Geschmacksrichtungen: La Noscea Orange, Honigzitrone, Feenapfel, Ananas, Honig und Mandel. * (Je nach Wunsch auch neu zusammenstellbar. Dauer 1 Woche.) (Auf Wunsch und Nachfrage können Badezusätze auch selbst neu zusammengestellt werden. Dauer paar Minuten und kann gleich mitgenommen werden.) Kosmetik, Badezusätze, Duschgel, Shampoo und Massageöl (Je nach Wunsch auch neu zusammenstellbar. Dauer bis zum 1-4 Wochen je nach Materialien) Beim Kauf von 2 Zahnbürsten gibt es eine Gratis dazu. Vom Lipgloss, Gesichtspuder, Wangen Rouge, Lidschatten, Kajalstift, Parfüme wir haben einiges auf Lager. Für alle die etwas bunter durchs leben gehen wollen. Die Farben können frei gewählt werden wir werden hier nun keine genau Auflistung machen. Wer etwas Hilfe braucht kann sich oben die Farbtabelle ansehen für die Haarfarben. |} |} |} |} |} |} Selbst hergestellte und Ausgedachte Artikel vom Alchemisten |} |} |} |} Offene getrocknete Produkte |} Offene getrocknete Produkte |} Offene getrocknete Produkte |} Offene getrocknete Produkte |} |} |} |} |-| Heiler und Erholung Zimmer= Für alle die eine Äther Heilung brauchen nach langen Kämpfen. Für alle die es satt haben sich Ellen langen erholen zu müssen nach normalen heilen. Für allen werdenden Mütter die nicht wissen wo sie hin sollen. Oder wenn ihr verwirrte Gedanken habt und nicht mehr wisst was früher geschehen ist. Hier seid ihr Richtig! Das Behandlungszimmer ist für FG Mitglieder, Gäste und Freunde. Falls in den Einsätzen mal was Passiert und ein Heiler gebraucht wird ist das die Anlaufstelle wo ihr hinkönnt. Ihr dürft euch gerne als Personal hier melden. Je mehr Heiler da sind die mal einspringen können um so besser.Als meldet euch einfach wenn ihr an solchen RP interessiert seit. Zu diesem Zimmer gibt es nicht viel zu sagen außer das ihr euch hier nach schweren Verletzung in den Einsätzen hier erholen könnt. Auch für Schwangere die noch 1-2 Tage in der Nähe der Hebamme bleiben wollen ist diese Option durch das Erholungs Zimmer gegeben. Essen und Bademöglichkeiten sind im Haus genug vorhanden. Für diese Zeitpunkt betreut euch A'amadas Yhisa Wer Interesse hat in diesem Bereich mit zu wirken meldet sich am besten bei der Geschäftsleitung: Yuki Yung oder Sadras Seht Für die kleine Unfälle Unterwegs Um den Äther wieder aufzufrischen nach hohem Verbrauch Tränke und Gegengifte (Schrank wird immer Verschlossen!) Wehrt für einen Moment die Elemente ab. Nur auf Anfrage erhältlich Dauer gut 2 Wochen für die Herstellung je nach Stärke. Nur auf Anfrage erhältlich Dauer gut 2 Wochen für die Herstellung je nach Stärke. |} Druidenheilerin und Chefin A'amada Yhisa * Weißmagier * Alchemie Lehrling bei A'amada Yhisa Yuki Yung * Gelehrte * Astrologe und Weißmagier in Leher * Alchemie NPC A'brios Tia Verkäufer * Immer offen durch den NPC für Tränke * Per Flüster und durch Anfrage * Durch die Bar 20170916003943_1.jpg 20170916003936_1.jpg 20170916003950_1.jpg 20170916003557_1.jpg 20170916004126_1.jpg 20170916003611_1.jpg 20170916003544_1.jpg 20170916003408_1.jpg 20170916003720_1.jpg 20170916003732_1.jpg 20170916003659_1.jpg 20170916004739_1.jpg 20170916004753_1.jpg 20170916004821_1.jpg |-| Schmiede und Goldschmiede= Wieso dieser Name? Ganze einfach es passt zur Geschichte des Schmiedes, der hinter diese Schmiede steck. Wie genau das müsst ihr schon selbst raus finden! Was bietet euch die Schmiede an? Vieles von Waffen, Platten Rüstungen bis hin zu Legierungen und was ihr sonst noch für euer nächstes Abenteuer braucht. Wir werden hier keine Auflistung machen weil das zu viel wäre. Vor allem bei Spezielen wünschen die Sadras gerne ausführen wird. Daher gilt wenn ihr was braucht meldet euch per Flüster an ihn und erklärt was ihr haben wollt! Der Wunsch und der Preis wird dann dem entsprechend angepasst. Alles was es Ingame gibt kann Sadras auch herstellen. Bei solchen wünsche dann bitte die Roh Mats mitbringen und ein kleines TG für die Zeit. * Chef der Schmiede: Sadras Seht (Grob, Plattner und Gold-Schmied) * Schmied Geselle: Duke Vulcanos (Plattner und Goldschmied) * Lehrling von Sadars Seht: Leah Farron (Plattner) * NPC Verkauf Schmiede Rago * NPC Gehilfe Jariel * NPC Verkauf Goldschmiede A'stroia Yhisa Nur durch anfragen und anflüster * Immer (Durch die NPC) * Nach Absprache durch die FG Mitglieder oder FG Leitung * Über die Bar 20170201145901 1.jpg 20170201145844 1.jpg 20170201145827 1.jpg 20170201145958_1.jpg 20170205165422_1.jpg 20170205165435_1.jpg 20170205171432_1.jpg 20170205172357_1.jpg 20170205171441_1.jpg 20170205171456_1.jpg 20170205171518_1.jpg 20170205172458_1.jpg 20170205172202_1.jpg 20170205195859_1.jpg 20170208123631_1.jpg 20170208123638_1.jpg 20170208123652_1.jpg 20170208123702_1.jpg 20170208123713_1.jpg 20170208123820_1.jpg 20170208123826_1.jpg 20170208123838_1.jpg 20170208123849_1.jpg 20170208123943_1.jpg 20170205200051_1.jpg |-| Flying Dragon Dojo= In Doma groß geworden durch die Entführung, ist Sensai Sadras Seht mit vielen Waffen aus der Gegend in Kontakt gekommen. Durch das Harte Training, hat er gelernt mit ihnen umzugehen. Nun will er den Weg mit neune Leuten teilen die diesen weg bestreiten wollen. Denkt immer daran die Schuhe aus zu ziehen, im Dojo sind diese nicht erlaubt. * Nahkampf (Faustkämpfer) 75 Gil pro Stunde * Dolche (Ninja) 95 Gil pro Stunde * Tachi und Uchigatana (Samurai) 125 Gil pro Stunde * Sensai Sadras Seht (Samurai, Ninja und Faustkämpfer) Nur durch anfragen und anflüster * Nach Absprache * Über die Bar 20170915213352_1.jpg 20170915213505_1.jpg 20170915213719_1.jpg 20170915221729_1.jpg 20170915221742_1.jpg 20170915220228_1.jpg 20170915220445_1.jpg 20170915220303_1.jpg 20170915221705_1.jpg 20170915221637_1.jpg 20170915220536_1.jpg 20170915220532_1.jpg 20170915220542_1.jpg 20170915220545_1.jpg 20170915220546_1.jpg 20170915220547_1.jpg 20170915220548_1.jpg 20170915220556_1.jpg 20170915220557_1.jpg 20170915220557_2.jpg 20170915220601_1.jpg 20170915220602_1.jpg 20170915220602_2.jpg 20170915220603_1.jpg |-| Hintergründe zum Haus= Ursprünglich sollte Amnesia mal eine Alchemie Coffee Shop Laden werden. Durch den Tot des 1 Ehepartners, wurde das ganze Konzept noch mal überarbeitet und auf ein anders Niveau gebracht. Der Sinn dahinter war das durch das festfahren des RP's nicht Möglichkeiten offen waren es so zu halten und weiter zu ziehen. Aus diesem Denkfehler heraus einstand das grösser Projekt Amnesia. Das beinhaltet das alle Mitglieder in der FG und auch alle die daran teil haben möchten willkommen sein sollen, so lange sie die Flächen weise und mit Anstand nutzen. Unseren Mitglieder ist es frei sich Zimmer zu nehmen, um weiter Läden zu eröffnen und diese über diese Hinterzimmer aus bespielen. So können immer noch weiter kleiner Projekte dazu, je nach Fantasy und Arbeitsbereitschaft der Spieler. Wenn ihr Kontakt zu den Mitglieder wünscht oder was braucht kontaktier sie im Spiel oder die FG Leitung die euch dann weiter verweisen kann. * 30.9.2017 ist der nächste Konzert Abend Start 20 UHR Auftreten werden *Flamie Black *Yuki Yung |-| Galerie= 17035942_1552110671483765_1204424114_o (1).png 17035985_1552110744817091_1935395446_o.png 20170225231222_1.jpg 20170225235952_1.jpg 20170226014149_1.jpg 20170226021554_1.jpg 20170310213459_1.jpg 20170310213514_1.jpg 20170310213602_1.jpg 20170310213620_1.jpg 20170326005327_1.jpg 20170326005339_1.jpg 20170326043135_1.jpg 20170429222233_1.jpg 20170429222243_1.jpg 20170429233016_1.jpg 20170429233311_1.jpg 20170430013619_1.jpg 20170527221912_1.jpg 20170527230747_1.jpg 20170527230758_1.jpg 20170527231033_1.jpg 20170527230854_1.jpg ffxiv_29072017_221135.png ffxiv_29072017_221143.png ffxiv_29072017_220016.png ffxiv_29072017_220024.png 20170826212917_1.jpg 20170826212924_1.jpg 20170826212929_1.jpg |-| OOC= * Über den Stammkunden KK * Durch Anflüstern * Über die Bar Amnesia * Weiter Infos über unsere Haus oder der Freien Gesellschaft findet ihr unter diesem Link: http://yukiikeshtik.wixsite.com/amnesis-amne-amnesia * Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. * Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Hotspot (Sonstige)